


Let's Meet

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Seungyul - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, movie date, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: Seungyoun and Hangyul doesn't want to spend the day with each other, but Wooseok and Yohan help them get closer the hard way.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Let's Meet

Seungyoun was loud, and so was Hangyul. So anyone would think they'll be the perfect fit for each other when they get together. The truth? Maybe not quite? (Though we can't say for sure before we see it for ourselves)

Seungyoun was loud, but he hated loud people. Of course, that's a very selfish opinion oh his part, but Hangyul was the exact same way. In short, Seungyoun and Hangyul can't be together. They just can't. 

But of course, their mutual friends are very much oblivious to that fact, so they decided to invite them to go eat together and spend an entire day with each other.

"Oh, come on, Kim Wooseok! I really don't want to do this" Seungyoun whined, struggling from the strong grasp of his shorter friend.

"Shut the fuck up and stop embarrassing me! Just get inside the damn restaurant for God's sake!" Wooseok said, yanking the taller's arm into the building.

"Why are you even inviting me? I already said I'm never coming with you when it's just you and your boyfriend! I'm _not_ fucking third wheeling on a Friday night!"

"Well, good news my friend, because _you've_ also got a date of _your_ own" Wooseok said with a satisfied smirk after successfully pulling his whiny friend into the restaurant.

"A _date_?" Seungyoun repeated, probably thinking he heard that wrong.

"Yep! He's a friend of Yohan's. I'm sure you'll get along nicely. His name's Hangyul, and he's a lot of fun to be around with. I've met him a couple times already now" 

"Hangyul? A _fun_ guy to be around with? You mean that kid with the strong jawline and a scary undercut, wearing a leather jacket with chained jeans on them who's sitting next to Yohan over there?"

"Oh my God! There they are! _Damn_ good eye, Cho Seungyoun" Wooseok said, after looking at where the latter pointed, stopping him from squinting even further.

"No, Kim Wooseok. You've just got a _really_ bad eyesight. _Any who_ , so you're telling me, this Hangyul kid is a _thug_? Is your boyfriend a part of a gang or something?" Seungyoun said while following an eye rolling Wooseok to Yohan's table.

"Yohan kicks people for a living but he's not a violent, scary guy. Besides, look at that face, he's _practically_ a puppy" Wooseok said, smiling while plopping himself down next to the said boyfriend of him.

"Hey" Yohan said to his tiny partner, pecking his lips lightly.

"Hello? i am here too?" Seungyoun said in an annoyed tone, waving his palm in front of Yohan, trying to get his attention.

"Fuck, Seungyoun sorry"

"Don't mind him, he's in a bit of a grumpy mood today" Wooseok said, sending a glare at his friend, making him put his hands up in surrender.

"So uh.. this is Hangyul" Yohan points at the man across him, making his presence known.

"I'm Yohan's friend, also a taekwondo guy. And pretty loud sometimes" Hangyul spoke with his deep, raspy voice while extending his hand towards the taller.

"I'm Seungyoun; as you've might heard. And I'm also a bit loud myself, hope you don't mind" he said, taking Hangyul's hand and shook it with a fairly believable smile on his face.

Okay, let's drop the acts and talk honestly. Seungyoun thought Hangyul looked _scary_. Which you can't really blame him, he really did kind of look scary. If Wooseok never mentioned he was Yohan's friend, he would've been so sure Hangyul was at _least_ 3 years older than him. But at not much of a distance, Hangyul actually looked quite.. _cute_? He has really lovely smiley eyes and a warm smile, not to mention he's a bit shorter than most of his friends (obviously excluding Wooseok) which makes Hangyul looked _especially_ babie in his supposedly scary ripped up sweater.

On another note, Hangyul definitely thought Seungyoun was a model or something (which to his surprise, he is a rookie model). I mean, _God_ his outfit looked so high class, it almost doesn't match his personality. Something else he'd pointed out were Seungyoun's tattoos. Hangyul has tattoos of his own, but Seungyoun had a _lot_. Most of them came into view when he took of his oversized blazer because it got a little too hot for his liking. Speaking of, Hangyul will not forget to note just how _hot_ Seungyoun looked with sweat drops dripping down his forehead behind his quite overgrown locks.

I mean Seungyoun did say he was loud, but he thought he meant loud as in talkative but i guess he's _loud_ loud if you know what i mean.

"—So, are you two alright with that?" Yohan finished his sentence, breaking whatever weird daydream two boys across him was in.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Seungyoun asked.

_"I said,_ Wooseok and I need to go gift shopping for my sister's congratulations present" Yohan repeated his sentence after a sigh.

"Wait, what congratulations present and why would we not be alright with that?" Hangyul asked.

"His sister won a competition, and we were thinking of letting you two have a day to your selves, you know? To like.. get close with each other?" Wooseok said; more like a question, because of how cautious he was while saying it, as if knowing for sure that Seungyoun wasn't going to like the idea.

"What the fuck does that even mean" Hangyul said, though sounding a bit more pissed off than he actually is.

"Dude, I don't know! Watch a movie, shop for clothes, go to a theme park, whatever you'd like! It'll be just a day anyway, who knows, you two might catch feeling or something" Yohan said and shrugged right after, receiving a slap in the arm and a quiet yet angry 'Yohan!' from his fiesty boyfriend.

" _This is it._ This is the day where i kill my best friend's boyfriend" Seungyoun said, eyes still glued to the Kim Yohan himself.

"It'll be fun i promise! You guys will have a blast together! P-please?" Wooseok practically begged for Seungyoun to agree to it.

Look, okay. As friendly as Seungyoun might be, he's a bit lonely. And let's be fucking honest, he's pretty damn attractive and has gotten a lot and when I say a lot, I mean a _lot_ of girls throughout his life. But as a matter of fact, (and this is based on Wooseok himself who've been friends with Seungyoun for almost his whole lifetime) Seungyoun has never truly been into the girls he's with. Like I'm not saying that he was mean to them; obviously, he treated them very well, but at the end of the day, he always ends up breaking up with them and stay as friends instead. Those facts leads Wooseok to think, maybe his best friend is gay too? I mean he's not saying he has a brilliant gaydar (which he actually does, to be honest) but one thing that really strengthen his speculations was this one time where Seungyoun came home drunk after a bad day and he was being _awfully_ honest about his (somewhat sexual) thoughts on the other guy he was modeling with for that one underwear catalogue back in August, which was coincidentally the same month but 3 years after when Wooseok came out to him.

In short, Wooseok kind of wanted to set him up. He also really wanted Seungyoun to try and open up to Hangyul, since they're both pretty annoying and Wooseok thought they'd fit together quite well.

Which brought us to this particular moment right here. Where Wooseok was wherever the fuck he said he'll be, with Yohan (probably making out somehwere instead of doing what he's meant to do) and where Hangyul was in line for tickets on a movie they've decided to watch (it was more of what Hangyul wanted, single handedly, since Seungyoun was busy shitting in the bathroom after stuffing his mouth with meat from before).

"So.. what are we watching again?" Seungyoun spoke up after buying an extra large popcorn for the both of them and munching some immediately after.

"We're watching Frozen 2"

"Frozen 2? You watch cartoons?" Seungyoun asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Obviously? Come on, it's Frozen!"

"Yeah, I mean I love it too, but you just look like the kind of guy who.. I don't know, watches like _horror_ or _thriller_ or something"

"I get that quite a lot" Hangyul said, before laughing lightly.

He looked _pretty_ like that; Seungyoun thought. He looked pretty with his full moon eyes squinted into cresents, his wrinkles neatly forming in the corners of his eyes, and oh my God Seungyoun has never seen such white pearly teeth as his. A smile crept up to his face without him even realizing, pushing his cheeks, and making his eyes into two straight diagonals.

Hangyul's breath hitched a little.

"I uh.. I think our studio opened" Hangyul stuttered out, breaking the awkward silence of eye sex they were just having, after a forced cough.

"O-okay" Seungyoun replied shortly, before following Hangyul's _ridiculously_ cute nervous steps into the theatre.

The movie was great, I mean it is a Disney movie, so it's sort of _impossible_ for it to be a shit show. But Seungyoun wasn't entirely putting his whole focus into the movie, instead he just watched how Hangyul's eyes childishly glistens while watching the said children's movie. Every tiny movement he did, weirdly made Seungyoun's heart speeds up like _mad_. It was a whole new feeling to him. For, how could this scary looking, _yet_ soft inside, tiny male creature could make his damn insides shakes like a fucking tornado.

"You know, if you want the popcorn, you can just say so.. no need to _glare_ at me like that" Seungyoun widened his eyes when Hangyul suddenly spoke and turned his head towards him, extending the bucket of popcorn from his lap with his hands.

"Ah, no.. you just looked pretty cute, I swear I didn't mean to stare" 

Okay what the FUCK did Seungyoun just blurted out.

Well, whatever it was, it sure as hell made Hangyul's face; if not, his whole head turn into a tomato.

"T-thanks I guess? I mean no one really calls me cute, they just think I'm scary and shit, but I can't exactly help it since this is how I've been dressing from sperm form" Hangyul spills out (so quickly, it's almost as if he was rapping) nervously.

"I mean I did sort of think you were older than me but looking at you now, you just look like a baby tiger" the talled said, finishing with a light chuckle.

"A baby tiger's still a tiger, Seungyoun"

Although Hangyul said it so nonchalantly, Seungyoun thought the way his name rolled from the shorter's tongue was something he _whishes_ he could hear every morning when he rolls out of bed.

"Hey, it's _hyung_ for you"

"Okay, Seungyoun _hyung_ " Hangyul said after rolling his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, I don't really give any fucks about that shit" the raven haired boy said, before ruffling the latter's hair and showing off his little fang from the plastered parted smirk.

The movie went on with the both of them just chatting and some casual flirting (also some disgustingly adorable hand holding towards the end, making them walk out of the theatre with locked palms). They sat in a tiny cafe next to the cinema to wait for the two love birds who were the core reason for them to spend the day with eachother; which speaking of, they should probably thank those dimwits for the opportunity.

"Hey, did you wait long?" Wooseok said when he arrived at the table with his boyfriend (and the quite _obvious_ hickey on his neck even though he tried to hide it).

"Yes we did wait long, but who gives a shit as long as you two had a good _fuck_ " Seungyoun said, jokingly; making Wooseok's face turn a deep scarlett.

"I—W-we were not f-fucking!"

"Your stutter says it all, Kim Wooseok-ssi"

"Don't even _try_ to side with him, or I'll snap your fingers one by one, Gyul" Wooseok said, with a _barely_ threatening glare (he really just looks like an angry kitten) at the said Gyul.

"Speaking of fingers, why are _yours_ latched with each other?" Yohan said, pointing at the intertwined mess in the middle of the two dudes across him; making both of them widened their eyes and release the other's hand.

"I uh.. it's not"

"We're n-not"

"If your trying to say you're not straight, I think we got it 3 hours ago when you two first laid eyes on each other" Wooseok said with a smug smile on his face, genuinely happy for his best friend, and also a bit proud of himself for setting this whole meet up.

And of course, later that day both Wooseok and Yohan got a text from the both of them asking for eachother's numbers because they were too caught up in each other that they forgot to ask before they parted.

Seungyoun was loud, and so was Hangyul. So anyone would think they'll be the perfect fit for each other when they get together. The truth?

Well, it's been pretty much proven that they _indeed_ fit _very_ well with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I tried to type a little longer than i usually make my stories for this one, so i hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making a part two as they progress their relationship or a spin off of what yocat did while seungyul develops. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
